Regrets
by lolo MN
Summary: We were madly in love, I loved him and he loved me just the same. We would laugh, joke, smile, tease, waste time, hug and kiss… till that day, I regret letting him go.. all because of a stupid little-! He forgets about my existence… he forgets about all the time we spend together… his warm heart turned to ice cold one… READ, ENJOY & REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo! This is me Lolo~~ nice to meet ya all, this is my new story : hope you like it all and enjoy reading it and review for me!**

**English not my main language, I'm Arabian ^^ so forgive my mistakes.  
this story update weekly just if something happen, this story would be early or late updated so … enough with me I will leave now ~~**

**Summary: ****We were madly in love, I loved him and he loved me just the same. We would laugh, joke, smile, tease, waste time, hug and kiss… till that day, I regret letting him go.. all because of a stupid little-! He forgets about my existence… he forget about all the time we spend together… his warm heart turned to ice cold one…  
I DON'T OWN FT !**

**Chapter one:**

It was a fine day, nothing wrong, nothing out of place, just a normal day like always… at least for now…

Lucy woke up in her bed and rubbed her eyes while yawning cutely, she looked at the clock that was on her nightstand beside her bed and found out it was 6:45, she has to get up soon or she would be late for school and a certain pink haired guy too.

She opened the window above her bed and a hit of morning breeze made her hair flying, so refreshing. Just another normal day for her.

"Natsu!" she called for her boyfriend and waited for a moment then, the window that was on the opposite of hers opened to show a sleepy figure.

He rubbed his eyes and yawned then rested his head on the window's frame.

"Do you really have to wake me up that early?" he asked her sleepily and she giggled.

"Natsu, you are so cute" she said and he raised his head to look at her.

"I don't like 'cute' 'hot' would fit better" he said and stood up, Lucy blushed as she saw her boyfriend's bare, toned chest, she immediately turned her face, "Natsu! Put some clothes!" she shout at him and he chuckled. He reached a hand and patted her head kindly, "Now that what they call cute" he teased her, "C'mon Luce, we have been dating for more than year and you still blush, you don't have to be that shy" he said and Lucy turned to look at him again, "I can't help it that my lover is a hot handsome guy" she said dreamily, he grinned "Love ya' Luce" he said looking deep in her eyes.

"I know, and love you more" she smiled at him.

Then he turned to walk away, "going to change my clothes"  
"Don't be late for breakfast!" she said and closed her window.

She went to change her PJ and took a morning bath then went to the kitchen to make breakfast for both of them.

Lucy's P.O.V.

It has been year and two months since Natsu confess to me, I still remember that day with it very boring details like it just happened yesterday.

That day was one of my dreams that I found my prince charming, you can't believe how much I love him *blush*

Me and Natsu somehow, alike. Natsu's parents broke up five years ago and left him; they were both rich and have wealth and fame. His mother went to Italy, his father married another woman and he hadn't got any news about them lately, probably he would tell me if he did.

And about me… my mother died when I was little, my father left me and chose work and money instead of me…

So as you know, both of us has no families but we have pets.

Natsu has a cat called Happy, and I have a little harmless, white dog called Plue.

And a funny thing that our room is so close, that I can see Natsu from my window and talk with him. Well, that is how we first met *smile*.

I heard a knock on the door and went to open it, it is Natsu of course.

Normal P.O.V.

Natsu get in and closed the door behind him, he walked to Lucy and kissed her, and she blushed but accepted it nonetheless.

"oh, just a morning kiss" he teased her as he walked for the table were both their breakfast placed.

They chatted and eat their food than get out to the school. They walked hand in hand, smiling for each other. Simply, you can see love aura around them.

Natsu walked Lucy to her class; they stood in front of the door. Natsu kissed her then hugged her tightly.

"I will miss ya so much" he said looking at her pouting, Lucy smiled warmly at him as she held his hand in hers.

"C'mon guys, you are just one class apart" a girl with wavy brown hair teased with evil smirk on her face

"Cana!" Lucy said surprised and blushed, "morning" she grinned, "good morning Lucy, Natsu" Erza greeted both of them.

"Good morning, Lu-chan" now arrived the newly couple, Levy and Gajeel, "Mornin'." Said a grinning Gajeel.

Soon after Grey came with his stalker Juvia or I should say that girl has a crush on him

"Gray! Clothes!" said Erza angrily, "damn! When did I take it off!" he went running to search for his now lost clothes.

"Since you left home" said Juvia as she went running after him.

"Okay, the bell will ring soon" said Erza walking to her class.

Natsu, Grey, Juvia, Lisanna and Erza in one class. Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, Jellal and Cana in the next one.

The time passed fast and the school soon ended. Lucy was standing by the school gate waiting for Natsu. It was already 5:30 already and Natsu is late. She looked up and looked at the cloud that started to gather, it is gonna rain, and all already left and she was the only one left. She chose to go to his class to search for him.

With Natsu:

"Natsu, can I have a talk?" asked Lisanna shyly. Natsu was about to get out but turned to look at her. The class was already empty and only the both them in there.

"Sure, just hurry up, Lucy is waiting" he said and Lisanna looked annoyed for a second but smiled again.

"I-I … want to tell you something…" she mumbled shyly while blushing.

"Then say it already" he replied hurriedly.

"Natsu…I-I … lov…" she whispered not able to say it loud. Then she thought that if she can't say it, she can show it!

She walked to Natsu and stood dangerously close to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and bulled him for a kiss.

Natsu's eyes widened, he was frozen for a second, he raised his hand to push her away that is when…

"What took you so long N-Na…tsu?" Lucy stood stunned by the class entrance. Natsu pushed Lisanna away and turned to Lucy with really worried face or fear I guess.

Lucy's eyes started to water and soon the tears were failing.

"Luce… it is not what you think-"

"Shut up Natsu!" she shouted in anger at him, her eyes glaring at him. She took a step back and went running.

Natsu turned to look at Lisanna with cold, angry, heartless eyes.

"you have made a grave mistake, you are gonna' regret this" he said as he went running after Lucy.

Lucy got out of the school in the rain all wet, somehow it seems like the skies were crying for her, she was so angry yet so sad that she wanted to scream out her pain, she can feel her heart broke and shatter to a little tiny pieces.

"Lucy wait!" Natsu called for her but she has no attention of stopping.

She opened her apartment's door forcefully as she got in and throw her keys and bag on the floor.  
"Lucy, let me talk!" he yelled at her as he get in.

"What listen huh? You must be kidding me!" she shouted at him as she took off her soaked socks and jacked and throw them on the sofa.

"It is a misunderstanding!" he yelled, "Misunderstanding you say?! You were kissing that bitch while I was waiting for you for more than hour!" she burst out, tears streaming down her face non-stopping.

"Just let me explain-"  
"Don't want to listen!" she covered her ears with her hands shaking her head roughly.

"What…"  
"What now?!" she yelled at him.

"You hate me that much…" he said with low calm voice. Lucy looked confused at him.

"You refuse to listen and let me explain… you refuse to believe that was all a misunderstanding… you refuse to hear the truth that can fix this problem and get us together again…" he complete talking, lowering his head, shadows casting on his eyes. "You simply don't want me…"

'No… no…'

"It was lies from the start…"

'No!'

"If you hate me that much then I may as well leave" he said turning to get out.

'No! Don't leave!' she wanted to say it loud but she couldn't, her voice betrayed her. She get down on her knees, tear drops on the floor, seeing his figure walking away, she can feel her heart tears apart. That feeling… strange, it is the same feeling when my mom left… the feeling of not coming back. Something is wrong! Something is gonna happen and it won't be good at all!

Lucy couldn't believe how a day would turn out that degree, all because of a stupid little fight, stupid Lisanna, stupid fate!

I feel so helpless, hopeless, useless… I feel so wrong inside, I want to scream, I want to shout! I want to die! I want to just disappear…

A life without Natsu is unbelievable! I can't imagine it!

Lucy got on her feet and start running after Natsu.  
"Please! Be okay Natsu please!" she screamed while running bare feet not caring that it is already wounded from the rough streets.

She kept running and running till she saw a pink haired guy about to cross the street. She smiled in relief and started to walk slowly then…

Natsu got hit with a truck that send him flying, he collide on the street all covered in blood and so limp.

Lucy stood there in shock, time seems frozen for her, rain getting harder and harder, body is trembling, hands shaking, heart beats seems to get less and less, and she couldn't even breath. Her face was stunned her whole body was paralyzed.

Then suddenly she started to run really fast she accidently got on her knees hard that she felt some bone crack and a damn hurtful pain, blood dripping from her now terrible knees.

She didn't care, not at all. She just held Natsu on her lap, crying her tears out, screaming apologizes not caring about the people gathering around them.

"Natsu! I'm sorry! Really sorry… I apologize please… don't leave me alone Natsu please…" Lucy rested her head on his chest sobbing and crying, tears that don't seem to end soon.

"Natsu… I can't imagine a world without you… Natsu I swear if you leave me I will kill myself, so please… don't walk away from me I'm really sorry…." she mumbled sorrowfully between sobs.

She turned to the people who were staring at them and glared at them angrily, "some fucking person go call help already!" she shouted at them. Suddenly she felt a light touch on her cheek, turning to Natsu, she saw him barely opening his eyes, smiling weakly at her.

"Luce…" he whispered painfully, "Luce… I want you to know that… I would never cheat on you… Luce I'm madly in love with you… Luce… I was burn to make you happy… so please…"he breathed hardly, coughing blood, "Natsu!" Lucy cried out.

"Luce… smile for me, and don't ever think that this was your fault…" the he smiled warmly at her, "I'm so happy… that I will die in your arms…" with that his voice disappeared and his hand fall limp.

"NO! Natsu!" Lucy screamed loud tears falling harder and harder that if it was possible.

"Don't leave me… there is a lot of beasts outside who will protect me? There is a lot of study… who will teach me..? There is a lot of free time, who will fill it for me? Who will hug, embrace me? Who will kiss me teasingly? DAMN Natsu! For god's sake who will say I love you to me anymore!?" she buried her face in his chest as her world went all blank and black.

That day changed everything… my life turned complete opposite, my dear Natsu… my one and only prince, my angel… my guardian… my boyfriend… my mate… my lover.

The warm Natsu turned to an ice cold person.

**End chapter 1 so what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Mind to tell me :D ?  
well, that supposed to be 2 chapters but, doesn't matter. Really that was hard to write and so sad~~! *crying* will I have to leave it is already past midnight - - well 1 am = = **

**So till next time~~ JA~NE!**

**Review love~~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here the new chapter wish you like it!**

**I DON'T OWN FT!**

**Chapter 2:-**

Erza and Cana were walking the streets in the night; both had few bags of shopping and were laughing after having three hours of fun.

"Oh~~ I so envy Lucy for having Natsu as a boyfriend, I wish that I had one too" Cana said sighing.

"What about Laxus?" Erza asked her.

"Don't say his name, I don't want to hear anything about him anymore" Cana said sadly while looking down.

"cheer up, he will come back for sure" Erza said cheerfully throwing a fist in the air and Cana smiled, "Talk about yourself Erza, it is about time you accept jellal's feelings" she said teasingly poking Erza's arm making her blush.

"I know! I'm planning to confess my feelings, how I wish to be brave like Lucy in these stuff" now Erza sighed.

"They are just so madly in love, my best friend Lucy and my childhood friend Natsu" Cana smiled as her phone rang; she got it out and answered.

"Cana is talking" she said on the phone.

"This is me, Jellal." The man on the other line replied.

"Jellal? What is wrong?" Cana said concerned on the man's worried tone, Erza looked at her questioningly and Cana shook her head.

"Come to the hospital… Natsu… Lucy…" he said and Cana's eyes widened and her hand fell.

"Taxi!" Cana called and Erza looked confused at her. It is been so long since Erza saw Cana that troubled, maybe since Laxus left her.

They get in the car and Erza asked her about what happened, Cana's eyes got teary as she held her head between her trembling hands.

"Natsu… Lucy… got in a car accident…" she said and Erza's eyes widened.

Later after they arrived at the hospital they asked the nurse and she said that they are in the ER room. They walked to it and saw Jellal sitting in front of it with his head hangs low.

"Jellal!" Erza shouted as she ran to him, she shook his shoulder when she didn't get a reply, he shook his head.

"Cana, Erza" a voice of a girl came from behind, they turned and saw Juvia standing with a tearful eyes.

"Juvia?" they both called, "what happened here?!" Cana yelled.

"Well… I was staying in the school doing my homework, I went to the class and saw Natsu and… Lisanna talking, I was about to leave when I saw Lisanna kiss Natsu, and what worse Lucy came in the worst moment and misunderstood the whole thing… and went crying and Natsu followed her…" she trailed off.

"I was driving in my car when I saw an accident," Jellal started talking as Juvia stopped.

"I went to see and saw Natsu covered in blood and …Lucy holding him but both were unconscious, I horridly picked Natsu and when I was about to pick Lucy… her knees to feet were all covered in blood and scratches…" he said sadly lowering his head.

"It is been a whole hour since they got there" he told them avoiding looking in their eyes.

"Why…?" Cana said with low voice as her tears set free falling on her knees.  
"Cana!" Juvia shouted as she ran to her.

"Why this whole thing has to happen to them!? Damn this Lisanna!" she started to curse, "They were supposed to have a happy ending! They had enough with their families and past, they were abandoned and suffered being alone, why this have to happen!" Cana broke down.

Then suddenly the door opened and a doctor got out, all eyes flow to him.

"the girl's surgery ended, but I have a bad news" he said sadly, "the girl won't be able to walk, and if a miracle happens, she may only walk for a short ways and won't be able to run…" all eyes widened, Juvia's eyes went teary again, Cana couldn't say anything just let her tears flow by.

"You are kidding me right?!" Erza burst out, "Do your job doctor! Why this place does called a hospital for?" she broke down, Jellal held her in his arms as he patted her head slowly letting her soaking his shirt in her tears.

"Sorry but I have to tell you that the boy won't make it, we are still trying and we will see, the chance of him surviving is so low." The doctor said as he left the place.

Cana soon after fainted, but Jellal and Erza kept waiting outside the ER room, praying for their friend to make it.

Juvia stayed with Cana, soon after grey arrived, Gajeel and levy came too, after hearing the whole story, no one accepted to believe a single word, especially for levy, because Lucy was her closest friend ever.

Grey and Gajeel stayed with Jellal and Erza. The doctor came and told them if they want to see their friend Lucy, and sure all went to see her.

Levy went by Lucy's bedside and held her hand in hers.

"Lucy… please wake up soon, please…" levy sobbed with already red eyes, "Lucy… you are strong… you can make it…" Erza said doubting her words. She would have broken down if Jellal wasn't there to comfort her and hold her hand.

They were afraid of one thing, after Lucy wakes up, what are they going to tell her if Natsu didn't make it, and she won't be able to walk, what will she do?! She loves him, she needs him, and she wants him!

Soon after they went into two groups, Erza, Jellal, grey and Gajeel to stay with Natsu and wait for him to get out of that room. Juvia, Cana and levy stayed by Lucy's side so when she wakes up, she won't be alone.

A girl walked to the ER room where Natsu's friends were waiting for him.

"Anno…" Lisanna said to get their attention; she had red eyes of crying and concerned look. All shot her a dirty looks, "You even dare to come here?" Erza said getting up; trying her best to stay as calm as she could.

"Huh?" she looked confused at her, a little frightened.

"Even though you know they love each other like crazy, you went and made this whole problem?! And you think crying will work? That won't bring our friends back!" Erza shouted, getting all her anger at her.

"Calm down Erza-" Gray tried to put her down.

"I won't till this bit- damn girl disappear from my sight" and all shot Lisanna a look telling her to leave and so she did leave and went crying.

After 6 hours, 1 am Erza gave up to her sleepiness as she rested her head on jellal's shoulder. Grey was leaning on the wall and Gajeel went to check on levy, known she would break down and he has to be by her side.

The door opened and different doctor from before got out. He took off his mask and gloves and looked at the friends of the patient who looked at him with begging eyes wishing their friend is okay.

"So?" Jellal started, "your friend will be okay for now but I don't think he will wake up anytime soon" he said and all smiled in relief.

Natsu got out of the room with his body all covered in bandages from head to toes and a several machines attached to his body that reads his heart beats, give him air to breath and give him blood.

3 days passed and no one of them woke up, they would take shifts to look after them, bring food and clothes for the ones who stay. It was so tough waiting with no response, but they refused to give up! For the sake of their friends they would do anything, everything!

Levy was staring blankly with both Juvia and Gajeel with her to look after Lucy, grey and Erza were looking after Natsu.

Suddenly Lucy's hand moved a little, making levy's eyes shot towards her, Lucy slowly opened her eyes to a white wall, suddenly levy came to the view, "Lucy!" she screamed happily as she hugged her tightly, Juvia and Gajeel smiled brightly as they walked to them.

"Where am I?" Lucy asked them not fully remembers what happened, "this is … hospital" levy replied sadly looking down.

"Hospital?" she said questioningly, after few minutes, it hits her, the whole event rushed back and she immediately tried to get up.

"Natsu!" she shouted out but her friends didn't allow her to get up, Lucy was already crying and sobbing, "Put your hands of off me! Let me see Natsu!" she tried to lift their hands, levy started to cry, hands on her face, Juvia with teary eyes and Gajeel with troubled look trying to keep her in place.

"Calm down!" Juvia shouted and Lucy glared at her than paused, "Nothing happened to Natsu, right?" she asked them stopping crying for a moment looking hopefully at them, wishing they say 'nothing' but suddenly all stepped back, looking down on their feet.

"Tell me nothing happened to him and he is alright!" she shout at them really loud but they didn't answer, "I wanna' see Natsu right now!" she said as she got out of the bed but she couldn't stand immediately falling to the ground, she looked wide eyes on her bandaged legs, somehow it felt so heavy and couldn't move it.

She looked up at them to see their eyes teary and full of regrets.  
"What is wrong with my feet? Why can't I move it?" she asked them, slowly losing control of herself, and went on rampage of tears and sobbing.

Levy get down to her and hugged her tightly, "you hurt your legs, and Natsu will be okay… just believe in him" she said with trembling voice.

Lucy felt all hope flow away, like the light slowly vanishing from her life. Her mother was the first to leave her alone, her father abandoned her…. And now Natsu is walking away from her and all because of her, because she didn't listen to him, she didn't hear him, she lets him go, and she sent him away from her! She started to feel the guilt and regrets starting to grew inside her, she had an argue to suicide, to leave this world… without Natsu she has no one, no meaning to live, no future to look for, nothing, nothing, nothing. She kept repeating in her head.

Her body was trembling not able to run and see him, not able to walk on her feet, damn what is there kept to live for!

"LET ME SEE NATSU!" she shouted suddenly really loud that levy and the others get startled and step back few steps. Her eyes all red and buffy, Her eyes were full of disbelief and fear, she kept on refusing her negative thoughts but it kept on growing on her.

"O-okay… let me call the doctor first and then you will see Natsu…" levy said looking down.

The doctor came and checked on her and said that it is too early to judge her station yet and she will get a special treatment to help her walk on her knees, but it is under %40 that she will walk again.

Of course they lied to Lucy and told her that she will walk again, but Lucy just ignored them, she was far away from caring about herself, she just wanted to see Natsu, and make sure he is okay.

They put her on a wheelchair and levy helped her to Natsu's room.

Grey was sleeping on a chair, and Erza staring at Natsu with red eyes like her hair, a single tear felled her eyes as she brushed his hair a little with her fingers softly.

"Hurry up Natsu and wake up… please" she cried on his chest. Then the door opened and there were standing Gajeel and Juvia with levy pushing a wheelchair with Lucy on it.

"Lucy!" Erza shouted as she ran to her and hugged her, gray already woke up and looked with happy look at her.

"Thanks god you are okay!" they said but Lucy only looked at Natsu, tears start to fall again endlessly.

All stayed quiet as levy pushed the chair to Natsu's bedside and stepped back.

"Natsu..? Can you hear me Natsu…? She said shaking his hand a little.

"Why does your hand look so cold? You used to be so warm…" she said resting her head on his hand, tears falling silently.

"You are not gonna' leave me … right?" she said raising her head to look at his closed eyes.  
"Natsu… please…p-please I don't want to be left alone anymore…" she couldn't help as she started sobbing, touching his soft cheeks, and patting his head slowly and softly.

Juvia pulled gray's hand as she couldn't even stop shaking, seeing the whole event, hearing the whole things that Lucy said it, it just broke her heart to pieces.

Grey noticing her pulled her for a hug. Patting her head slowly, he himself felt his eyes got teary as he sees his best friend been on the edge of death, not sure he will survive or not.

Levy already threw her arms around Gajeel seeking comfort from him, and he was more than willing to give her.

Erza got out of the room, knowing if she stays any longer she won't be able to stand, and Jellal wasn't there with her.

"Natsu… please… don't leave me, I want you, I need you, I love you so much that I don't know if I can live without you… just.. don't die on me" she rested her head on his chest, holding his shirt in her tight fists.

The next two weeks went by and Natsu didn't wake up, Lucy didn't leave his side for the longest. She refused to every time they told her to go to her room, that in the end she ends up sleeping beside him.

16 days went by without anything, Lucy's lights started to grew thinner and smaller. But she didn't give up, not at all! He will wake up, he is my Natsu and I'm sure of it! She kept telling herself to hang on the little hope she has.

"I don't want to say this, but if he didn't wake up this week, we will take off the machines" the doctor said to Cana and Erza who were on charge of them.

"What?" Cana yelled at the doctor, "Don't fuck with me! We are still waiting for him to wake up and I'm sure he is going to!" she shouted at him as she ran off to Natsu's room.

"Sorry, Mr. Erza, but still" he trailed off.

"I understand, but I still have faith in him, and he will wake up" she said as she started walking to her friends.

19 days passed and Lucy was looking blankly at Natsu as he kept the same without moving.

Time seemed to pass by, friend go and come and she stayed the same, her will of believing starting to go off, her negative thoughts started to win over her, and she started to think that this is it, he will leave her like all did to her, what kept to do was just to give her life as a sacrifice for his death, she don't need to live anymore, not in this life.

Then suddenly his hand moved and her eyes snapped wide open. He opened his eyes slowly and moved his head a little to look at Lucy.

He saw the girl smiling brightly, tears streaming down her face, as she jumped at him and hugged him tightly.

"finally you wake up Natsu! I missed you a lot!" she whispered in his ear lovingly and sweetly. Not believing this at all that she went and kissed him.

Her friends cheered happily as their friend woke up and hugging each other, crying tears of happiness.

Natsu pushed to a sitting position and looked blankly at the girl beside him, she was so happy, that words couldn't describe it.

"Who are you?"

**End chapter 2!**

**Like it? Hate it? Can you tell me? LOVE YAAA!  
Review please~!**

**I know I rushed a little in the end but I have a reason but I don't have time to explain so I'm off bye~~!  
Wait till next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, happy feast minna! (Eid) I'm muslim so ^^~~~ wish you all the happiness and good things in your life :3**

**So this is the new chapter, enjoy~~  
then, I'm leaving you with the story now and as usual I don't own FT not now and probably not in the future too - -**

**Chapter 3:-**

"Who are you?" he asked her emotionlessly, looking directly in her eyes. Somehow Lucy felt that her Natsu wasn't there in him, but she shook that feeling.

"Natsu… this is me… your Lucy" she told him, her voice trembling.

"Natsu, it is not funny to joke like that, this is your girlfriend, Lucy" Cana told him, grinning. He turned to look at her.

"Cana, I don't remember having a weird girlfriend like her" he said and Lucy felt her heart broke to pieces, tears start falling, and her body was all shaking. She wanted to run, to get herself in a dark corner and never show herself again, or maybe she wanted to die and that is it, no more sadness, no more tears, no more losing her precious people. Who knows who she will lose next?

Cana looked shocked at him and so his all friends.

Impossible… t-the old Natsu?!

All exchanged looks of worried and fear, that's can't be true.

Lucy got up from her wheelchair and couldn't stand, she fell to the floor, Natsu looked pathetically at her.

Lucy tears kept falling and she felt so hopeless, she couldn't even run, how useless can she get more than that.

She bowed her head down, resting her forehead on the cold floor, her brain wasn't cooperating with her, she couldn't find a way to get out of this mess.

"Huh? you want me to believe that this girl, who can't even stand is my girl, ridicules" he scoffed, looking down at her, she didn't response, she didn't say anything, she didn't even raise her head.

Erza walked to him, and slapped him. His eyes widened in surprise as he looked at her, smirking, not caring at all.

"Natsu… how could you be so… so.. damn it!" Erza snapped as she couldn't contain her anger.

This is the old Natsu, the one who was before Lucy came, he was so cruel, so heartless, a cold, not caring brat, who acted all high and mighty.

Only his childhood friends who were Erza, Cana, Grey and Lisanna, and family knows his old self, but after spending 3 years together with them, he changed that is when Lucy came, and he learned to open up a little. But… why?

"L-Lucy?" levy asked worriedly as she saw her friend not moving, laying on the hard floor.

"Lucy?" Cana almost yelled as she ran to her and got down, she fainted.

Cana raised her head to look at Natsu. Well, not look but glare.

"What now?! I don't know her, I wouldn't even recognize her if I saw her walking on the street" Natsu yelled.

"Damn!" Cana cursed as she and Gajeel got Lucy out of his room, really, she was speechless. Natsu doesn't seem to remember his girlfriend, Lucy can't walk, and her brain wasn't working correctly.

The doctor came to check on Natsu. He kept asking him few questions but Natsu seems to get really angry.

"So, what is the last thing you remember?" asked the doctor, to an annoyed Natsu.

"The heck! I'm so sick of these questions!" he snapped but Erza was there to put him down.

"I told you I can't remember the last thing I did!" he held his head between his hand, as he tightened his fist on his hair.

"At least a little thing that can give as information, to know, how much did you forget" the doctor asked him calmly.

"Well, I remember having a fight with my parents, and I ran from home. That day I drank for the first time and.. and… that is it, I can't remember anything after that" said Natsu, sweating, as he felt a strong headache, he started to pant as he took a few deep breaths.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Erza asked worriedly as she saw him barely opening his eyes. The doctor got up from his chair and putted his hand on his forehead.

"It is a fever, I need to get him medicine right away!" he said as he got out running.

Erza looked troubled at her friend, seeing him barely breathing, lying unconscious there.

Later, the doctor requested to leave him alone to rest, and that was a side effect of him trying to remember and they shouldn't push him too far.

"So who knows when Natsu first drank?" the doctor asked and they looked at each other questioningly.

"Five years ago…" Cana started, "Natsu had a big fight with his parents" Gray said looking down, as he remembered a sad memory.

"That day he went and drank because of all the stress he had" Erza completed.

"I see, so he lost his memories of the past five years…"

Two weeks passed, Lucy hadn't talked to Natsu at all, and so he didn't either. Lucy got out of the hospital, of course she still can't walk, Natsu stayed there for having a lot of deep injuries.

Levy helped Lucy to her apartment and laid Lucy on her bed.

Lucy stayed alone for the next 2 weeks, she was so quiet, she was so silent, she didn't eat, she didn't talk, she didn't move at all, not that she can in the first place. Only her tears kept on falling, and all her memories with him started to repeat itself in her head.

She couldn't help the sadness and sorrow she was in, she was in disappear in one word.

With Natsu, 4 weeks passed and he finally got out of the hospital, he felt so lively getting out of that gloomy place. He totally forgot about her, he didn't even bother his brain to work and search for Lucy, he didn't even think about what that little fragile girl doing right now. His friends told him that he lives in the apartment opposite of her, and gave him the keys, since he refused to let them come with him.

He opened the door to his apartment, and noticed three keys in the key chain, one for his apartment, one for his motorcycle, and the last one with Luce's name on it, it was her apartment's ones. He looked expressionlessly at it, and stopped his brain to push the thoughts away, he totally can't remember anything related to her.

He passed by the living room, the kitchen, the bathroom, it was already night and Natsu was so sleepy, he went to his bed room, and noticed the opened windows, he walked to it and looked outside, he noticed how the windows on the opposite side close, he kept staring and staring…

"**Who are you?" Natsu asked the blonde girl who was looking at him from her window.  
"I'm Lucy, nice to meet you" she said smiling brightly.  
"Natsu, nice to meet ya' Luce" Natsu replied with a little smile.  
"It is Lucy not Luce" she corrected him annoyed that he mistook her name.  
"Doesn't matter, I like Luce batter" he grinned and she blushed slightly. **

Natsu couldn't help the pain in his head as he fall on his bed, he held his head in in his hand, the blurry image kept playing in his head, and it sure hurts a lot. He knows that this is Lucy, but he refused to believe that this girl was his. He just got annoyed by the idea that when he saw the photo frame on his nightstand. It was a photo of him and her, she was kissing his cheek, and he was grinning.

Now he can't ran forever, he realized that this is his girlfriend but he refused to admitted, he pushed the photo frame down and closed his eyes.

I don't want that weirdo as my girl…. Lisanna …

Lucy tried to get out of the bad; she walked one step, tow, and three than fell. She needed her medicine but it was so far, placed on the table. She tried to grasp it but her hand didn't reach it. She tried a lot but couldn't, tears who didn't fall lately started to form in her eyes.

She can't even reach for that little thing, how she will live, without mother to look after her, a father to comfort her, without Natsu to be by her side…

"DAMIT!" she shouted really loud, as she started to hit her hand on the floor really hard, tears drop on the ground, she pushed herself and almost reached it, but luck wasn't on her side now.

She ended up getting the medicine that was capsules all on the floor, and by accident breaking the photo frame that was on the table, the glass all shattered beside her limp legs, the looked at the photo that was Natsu kissing Lucy's cheek, and she is blushing while smiling brightly.

That is it! I can't take it anymore! I will end this suffering and sadness; I will get out of this cruel, cold world!

Lucy got a piece of the shattered glass, and started scratching her wrists, she started yelling in pain but she bitted her lips so she won't make noises, the pain was so damn burn, and the blood was all on the ground and her lap, it was like a red river on running.

She didn't care, not at all! Because soon this all will end. she will get the hell out of this unlikeable world. She will follow her mother, in the heavens where she can sleep in her warmth and embrace her. She sure missed her a lot.

Lucy's vision got blurry, she didn't feel anything anymore, and she fell on the ground on her own blood.

Bye... bye Natsu

Natsu couldn't sleep as he kept on rolling on his bed, he was really annoyed with the little memory he saw, with the picture, with the pain in his head.

He really wanted to go and ask her, he wanted her to tell him the whole story and he wanted to make sure of what their relationship is.

He got up, and took his keys then exited his apartment. that is it! I can't take it anymore! I will end everything; there is only Lisanna in my mind!

He knocked the door several times but she didn't response, he kept knocking but nothing, it was close midnight, he started to get the uneasy feeling.

He got her apartments key and opened the door. He walked in the dark sitting room, and went to her bed room, he looked for the light switch, he turned it on and looked around, but he was shocked to see Lucy lying on the ground with all the blood around her. He ran to her and got down on his knees, he held her on his lap. Somehow, there was something inside him that was panicking; his inside ached for see her like that. He didn't want this to go that way, he didn't want her dead. He didn't want her to suicide because of him!

He looked at the shattered glass and the photo under it, the photo of him kissing her. He felt the guilt grew inside him as he sees her about to die. He gritted his teeth in annoyance and picked her up gently then started running.

I didn't want it that way… I was just about to leave her, she didn't have to kill herself… just what did I mean to her to go that far… damn it! What the hell these feelings inside me, it is not that I like her! It was my old self's feelings, I'm not the same! But why am I panicking, I barely know her… it is only the start and this girl is much of problems for me!

**End chapter 3!  
Like it? Hate it? Want next chapter? Review please! I really like to know what you think, what you feel ;3 and thanks for the once who reviewed, faved, followed and read my story, I'm really in love with ya all :D!**

**So till next week, bye~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here an early chapter, wish you like it :D **

**I don't own FT !**

**Chapter 4:-**

Natsu kept running with her in his arms, thankfully the hospital wasn't that far from their apartments.

She kept on bleeding and Natsu's panicking kept on growing, he didn't know why he was acting like this, but something inside him, told him to not let her die.

"Damn!" he cursed as he tripped and she almost falls from his arms.

He arrived to the hospital and they immediately took her to the ER, thanks to her blood type, it was the same as Natsu, they were both O+, he gave her his blood, because she sure lost a lot. He didn't have his phone with him so he couldn't call his friends, and he couldn't leave because he felt so dizzy after transferring that much blood. So he just sat there waiting for her to get out.

I wander what our relationship was, what does she mean to my old self? What am I to her? I love Lisanna so much, how did I love someone like her instead. Damn it! It is so confusing and I feel so not right!

After one hour, they got her out and they said that a little few minutes later, she would be dead right now. Natsu felt so tight inside his heart, somehow he was relieved that she was okay, he sighed deeply as he walked to her room. They said that probably she would be awake by the morning.

He got inside than closed the door behind him. He sat on the chair beside her bed and looked at her sleep face. She was so pale, he touched her hand. She was so cold. She was close to the look of dead.

Natsu didn't notice as a single tear rolled down his cheek and dripped on his hand that was on hers.

He looked surprised as he wiped it off.

"What is wrong with me, damn it" he said annoyed, "and why am I holding her hand in the first place, and why am I even here!" he thought as he backed away, lifting his hand off of her.

He kept staring at her and her bandaged wrists; it must be hurting a lot. He thought.

He soon after fell asleep. And sure the time passed by and the nurse came to check on her and the doctor but they didn't wake him up. After all they fell asleep 3 in the morning. And now it was 11 am and Natsu just woke up, he looked around while yawning, why was he here again? Oh Lucy! He thought as he rested his eyes on her, she is still sleeping; his eyes drew a sad look. Damn it with these feelings! I'm going to buy some drink! He thought as he dashed out.

He sure took his time to eat late breakfast and drank some hot coffee and now he was walking his way back.

He opened the door and was shocked to see Lucy on the floor crying.

"What the-! Lucy!" he shouted at her as he kneeled down to her. He rested his hand on her shoulder motioning for her to look up. She raised her head and looked at him with watery, red eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close to her. She sobbed on his shoulder, her hands shakily holding his shirt, like her life depends on it.

Natsu was stunned as he let her soak his shirt; he kept unmoving like a state.

He pushed her back gently and looked in her eyes that looked sorrowfully in his.

He was speechless, he didn't know what to say, that was first for him, in stations like this he would throw her away but again, why are they on the floor, holding each other and looking deep in the eyes of each other's?

Natsu picked her up and putted her on the bed, silently not saying a single word, not at all. He kept his serious look and cold face; he didn't want to be drowning to this girl, who he barely knows anything about. Sure these feelings were his old self's, right now he has nothing to do with her. He was just keeping good manners with her, like he can't let her on the cold ground, right?

"I-" Lucy started talking and Natsu looked at her, her grip tight on his shirt, not wanting to let go, Natsu was now sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked in her eyes searching for anything, but couldn't find anything beside her sadness, was he really the source of all of this?

"I feel so alone, the sorrow is just taking over me, when you are not with me I feel so…" her tears fell harder as she rested her forehead on his shoulder, "don't leave me alone… it is so cold…" Natsu kept silent as he listened to her, not that he has anything to say in the first place.

"Your touch used to be so kind… your touch used to give me life… dreaming of the way it used to be… you were the source of my strength, you were the source of my smiles…"

She let go of his shirt and backed away, staying as far as possible from him, Natsu felt something sunk inside him, was he that effected by her words? He has to get out fast.

"If I wasn't here tomorrow, would anybody care? You should have just let me die… I wanted to know, would you be happy if I wasn't here? Would anyone lose sleep, would anyone even miss me?" she said with low shallow voice. His eyes widened at her words, shit! He cursed inside him; he needed to get out soon.

"who would want a girl who can't even walk, my mom not here anymore, if I died maybe I would have met her, and we will live happily in heaven, not even my dad cared about me, he abandoned me alone with little money saying I'm worthless…" she started chuckling with tears hanging in the corner of her eyes, it was all ridicules that it was worth laughing at, she was going crazy "would it matter at all! My existence is just nothing in this world! Who would want a crybaby like me, who didn't stop sobbing after her lover forgot her?!" she shouted really loud startling even Natsu.

His hands moved on its own as he wrapped it around her, hovering his body around her, he pushed her so close to him, he held her so tight not say one word. She was so shocked but she slowly sunk in his embrace, in his warmth.

"I'm sure if I haven't forget my memories, I would be here kissing you" he whispered in her ear and she blushed, "but that doesn't mean you can kill yourself that easily, you have a lot of friends who consider more than family for you… even I don't have family you know" he said with the last part really sorrowfully.

"even if I left you, you have to move on, who knows what will happen in the future?" he said as he let go of her and stood up, "our family will come soon, Luce" he smiled for the first time since that accident at her as he walked out. Lucy was surprised and shocked at the same time, not just he smiled at her, he called her like the old times, 'Luce'.

Suddenly a smile showed on her face despite the tears that were running.

Sure her friends came not long after he left, they were so happy to see her in good mood, and so sad at the same time to see her bandaged wrists.

"Okay, I have news for you" the doctor came walking as he got their attention, he start to talk again, they felt worry and fear, because every time the doctor say that it would be bad news.

"I will give you an idea to help your friend walk again," he said and all smiled brightly.

"Doctor, does it mean that she can walk again?" Cana asked excitedly, "Depends on how the training would go" he smiled, "Yosh! We can do it!" Gray, Gajeel, Juvia and Levy cheered.

"But, she can't run on it, not at all, it would be just so she can walk. I don't know where she got that injury but she damaged important nerves."

The mood seemed to go gloomy a little.

"Don't worry minna," Erza looked at them raising a fist, "We have to believe in her! She can do it!" she said loudly and all started cheering. "She is out best friend after all!"

They seemed to have a party of happiness in the corridor of the hospital, the doctor smiled at them softly.

"It is rare to have friends like those, this time" he murmured as he walked away after telling them what to do.

"Can't wait for this!" Levy said happily, "yeah" Jellal and Cana replied. "Yosh! Train starts tomorrow!" they all said loudly.

Natsu was looking at them from afar; he wondered how Lucy had got that close to his friends and him, weird… they seem to love her so much… did he love her like that before?

**End chapter 4! Wish you liked it! Please tell me what you think, because I really love your kind reviews! ^o^ the next chapter would be a cheerful one and happy can't wait to write it down!**

**So till this weekend (that if nothing happened), bye bye ~~~~ love ya ~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo! Here is the update for you :D wish you like it~~****  
**

**Right now, I'm hella sick and have flu and cold that I didn't go to school and tomorrow will go to the doctor to check on my leg, and that strange red circle that showed up, it really scares me ~  
enough with me~ here is the new chapter, wish you like it  
I DON'T OWN FT~~! **

**Chapter 5:-**

Three day passed, and Lucy was getting okay by the time. But Natsu hadn't visited her since their last encounter.

Lucy opened her eyes slowly, and rises up from her bed to a sitting position and looked around while rubbing her eyes and yawning. But she was surprised to see her bed room full of pillows. She looked weirdly at it, where did all these pillows came from?

It was like a carpet of pillows on her floor, they were all different colored and different size. She heard noises coming from her living room and kitchen, and sure she was getting scared by the moment. She tried to get up, but ended up falling with a 'thud' on the pillows, surprisingly, she didn't get hurt like always. No, the pillows were so fluffy and soft.

She pushed her head up and looked around; she saw the photo of her and Natsu in new frame, how?

Then she stared at the clock, it was 6:44 pm, late. She thought.

Then her door opens, to 'a happy Erza in blue pajama'

"Oh, Lucy in awake" she said as she opened the lights and a group of people rushed in. she looked questioningly up at them, they were all in casual clothes and pajamas, she kept waiting for a decent answer for all of this.

Erza, Levy, Cana and Juvia sat down on the pillows. While Gray and Jellal sat on the bed, Gajeel leaning on the wall besides her door, no Natsu. She noticed and looked sadly for a second before Cana interrupted her thoughts.

"I'm sure you wonder why we all are here?" Cana grinned widely. Lucy noticed all of them looking happy, and sure there was Happy, Plue and Lily, Gajeel's pet are here.

Lucy slowly nodded.

"We are staying here for the next whole week" Levy clapped her hands excitedly.

"Eh?" was Lucy's only reaction.

"Juvia and the others will stay her to help you with your training" Juvia said smiling widely.

"Training?" she asked. "Yeah, we are helping you to walk again" Jellal said who was sitting behind her on the bed's edge.

"Wha-!" Lucy looked surprised at her friends, slowly tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She was so happy; to hear her friends are here for her, they are willing to waste a whole week for her, to help her stand again. It is been so long since Lucy felt that much happiness, for a moment, she forgot all the sadness, and cried tears of happiness.

"Minna… t-thank you…" she said between sobs and all smiled softly at her, the girls gave her a group hug, calming her down a little, she was so looking forward for the training, it is sure gonna' be fun!

"Okay, let me explain the training" Erza said and all went silent.

"You see these pillows? We brought them here, so when you fall, you won't get hurt. Actually, we are going to play" Erza chuckled and Lucy looked puzzled at her.

"Like," Cana started waving her index finger. "We are going to sit in the farthest away from your bed and you will sit on it, every one of us will held piece of puzzle, as long as you get them you win." Cana grinned.

"That way, you will have to walk on your feet to get it" Gray said, and all nodded.

"I see…" Lucy mumbled, "Will that work?" she asked a little afraid that the training will go in all waste if she wouldn't be able to walk.

"Never give up" Erza raised a fist and extent her thumb and index finger.  
"We believe in you" Gajeel and Levy said and did the same as Erza.  
"We won't know until we try, right" Juvia smiled at her and did as the rest, raising her fist then extend her thumb and index.  
"What are friends for then, huh?" Cana smirked and did as the rest.  
"We will never leave you like that" Jellal said kindly, doing as the others.  
"And stop crying" Gray chuckled, reassuring the crying girl.

"I'm… really speechless" Lucy smiled at them, tears rolling down her cheeks. Little did they know that Natsu was watching them, without noticing, he extends his thumb and index finger as he walked away.

Natsu walked in his apartment and sat on his bed. His mind wouldn't stop thinking of Lucy… I want to know what she was to me! He screamed in his mind.

He opened his closet and took out a jacked to wear, because it was cold outside to go out in just shirt, there was someone waiting for him.

He noticed a box setting in the corner of the closet with a lot of stuff on top of it, it looked really suspicious.

He took it out and opened it; there was another little black box and CDs.

He putted the CD in the CD player, it showed a black screen and then,

"Yosh! It is on!" he recognize as his own voice talking.

"Okay, now come and sit beside me" he heard Lucy's voice.

Then, the black screen turned out to be Natsu's hand on the camera's lens.

He lifted it up to show, Natsu sitting on the couch with his arm around Lucy's shoulder.

Natsu was shocked to see the grin on his face in the video and the happy Lucy.

"So~~" Lucy started, "Today is our one year anniversary!" she clapped her hand, the smile so genuine on her soft lips.

"Yeah, can you believe that one year passed?" Natsu said faking to be shocked and disgusted.

"Natsu!" she scolded, "Just kidding, Luce" he pinched her rosy cheeks and she pouted.

"Moving on" she got back to look at the camera, ignoring Natsu's offers to make her forgive him.

"It is 2xxx, July 25," she stated the date; this video was 4 months ago.

"So, Natsu, what do you want to say in our special day?" she asked him, looking at him with eyes of a kid that waits for his gift in his birthday.

Natsu in the video leaned closer to her and kissed her slowly on the lips, she turned beat red and closed her eyes shut, and he backed away and opened his eyes slowly, grinning slyly at her.

"Enough, or do you want more?" he asked her, whispering in her ears, touching it with his lips ghostly.

"Natsu not now! We are filming!" she pushed him away with shaky hand, and flustered face.

He smirked, totally satisfied with her reaction.

"What about you? What are you going to give me?" he asked her, leaning closer that their noses touched. She tossed a box in his face, making him growling in pain, massaging his pained nose with his free hand as he held the box with the other.

"What is this?" he asked her.

"You can open it and see yourself" she replied, playing with the hem of her skirt.

"Oh…" was his only answer as he opened it, he got out a necklace with red dragon, roaring fire, it was all in red diamond and all shiny, it looked so expensive.

"Thank you Luce!" he jumped and hugged her tightly, Lucy blushed but hugged him back.

"You are the best girl ever who got in my life" he whispered in her ear, and sure she turned beat red.

"You are the most beautiful, the smartest, the kindest, even though sometimes you won't allow me to eat your food," he faked a sigh and Lucy smiled known he was faking.

"And you are the only girl, who I'm ever going to love" he lastly whispered "I love you like crazy, babe" he kissed her under her ear, making her shiver.

"and you are my one and only knight, you are handsome, charming, strong, and so caring that I love you like a crazy fangirl" she said lastly making him chuckle, "Now that was something" he looked in her eyes, smirking teasingly, making her turn ten different shades of red.

"BAKA!" she pushed him away as she buried her burning face in her arms.

The grin never left his lips.

Suddenly they heard a door open and close, they looked behind them as the noises filled his apartment, yeah; the party was in his apartment.

"Oy~~ we are here" Gray shouted as he got in with the gang.

"Congratulations!" they all said in unison as they hugged and embraced each other's. Lucy held the camera in her hand as she started filming herself.

"Now, everyone will say something in our anniversary" Lucy said as she started filming Levy.

"I'm so happy for you both~~~" Levy said happily, talking Lucy's free hand and shake it.

"I don't know what to say really, congratz! By the way, me and Gajeel anniversary will be in one month!" she said as she dragged Gajeel, now both were in front of the camera

"Say something for us Gajeel" Lucy said, Gajeel being the type who doesn't like these stuff tried to run away but Levy's grip sure was strong.

"Congratz' both of you, really, who would believe this idiot, would settle with one girl" he said and thankfully, Natsu wasn't here to hear Gajeel insult him.

"I don't know what he saw in you, but sure you blinded him" he said and Levy giggled, "Just like I did for you" Levy said and Gajeel turned red.

Lucy moved on leaving the all lovey-dovey couple alone, and was now standing in front of Juvia.  
"Oh~~ Lucy I'm so damn happy for you! Wish someday Gray-sama would confess to me like Natsu did for you," She said dreamily with her eyes almost turned to hearts, "But really, who know Natsu would be that romantic" she said and Lucy almost dropped the camera.

She moved on, and now was standing in front of Jellal, "Say something" Lucy told him and Jellal smiled.

"Hmmm, let's see, Natsu you have grown up to keep on one girl for so long, one year! Seriously Natsu, you are a man, so happy for you" Jellal said and again Lucy almost dropped the camera.

Then Erza appeared in the view, she was holding a strawberry cake, with spoon in her mouth, "Erza say something for them" Jellal said and Erza grinned, "Gomgrant!" she said with the spoon her mouth, Jellal took it out of her mouth, "They won't understand you with it in your mouth" Jellal told her and she nodded turning to the camera again, "Congratz Lucy! Your wish came true!" and for the third time Lucy almost dropped the camera, "Don't be shy! You and Natsu really suit each other, he loves you so much!" she told her so bluntly, "And I'm sure you and Jellal suit each other just perfect!" Lucy said as she left the blushing couple.  
"Yo! Cana, Gray!" Lucy got their attention and they turned to look at her, "Yo!" Gray answered her casually and Cana smiled, "Told you that you will be together forever, it is been a whole year, girl!" Cana slapped Lucy's arm casually, "Lucy, your face all red" Gray said, "Well, we are so happy for you! Wish you the happy ending and 25 babies!" Cana smirked slyly, and Lucy dropped the camera this time, now she was showing on the screen, she was all red as she kneeled down to pick up the camera.

Now she was filming the living room that was in total mess, the drinks, food, balloons, cakes and presents everywhere, then suddenly Natsu showed in the view, startling Lucy.

"Natsu!" she gasped but calmed down soon after.

"Here, I will film" Erza said taking the camera from Lucy's hand, now there was Natsu hugging Lucy from behind, they looked so lovely and so like a couple in fairy tales.

"You see this girl here!" Natsu shouted pointing at his girlfriend. "She is mine, and only mine! She is my Luce, I love her!" he shouted making Lucy flustered like crazy, all their friends burst in fits of giggling, chuckling, aw-s and laughing!

"Damn Natsu! That was really-!" Gray couldn't complete as he burst in fit of laughter, you can hear Erza that was filming giggling. Cana hitting the table with her fist, and Levy hitting Gajeel's arm not stopping her laughter for a second, Juvia was day dreaming about Gray saying the same thing for her and Jellal couldn't stop laughing too.

"Now, let's drink cheers for this lovely couple!" Cana shouted and all got their drinks, "Say something you two before we drink" Cana said and Lucy looked in Natsu's eyes.

"I Lov-" they both said in the same time before Natsu closing the TV.

He was expressionless and quiet as he stood up, by accident dropping the black little box, papers flow around the room, or pictures of both of them.

He looked at them, 'Natsu hugging Lucy from behind' 'Lucy kissing his cheek' 'Gray and Erza pushing the both of them, and kissing accidently.' 'Natsu sleeping in Lucy's lap' and a lot more and one last thing was on the ground shining.

He kneeled down to pick it up, the red, dragon necklace that Lucy gave him.

He kept staring at it…

'throw it' was his now-self telling him, 'keep it' was his old-self telling him, he kept staring at it… he throw it on his bed as he dashed out.

Fuck! I really want to kill someone! Why? Why this girl was that much close to me? I swore to not love any girl except that one. Why Lucy was taking over my heart. I don't see what my old self liked about her!

I hate her! I hate you Lucy heartphillia.

"Yo Lisanna, sorry for making you waiting"

**End chapter 5!  
GOD! Did you see what happened, Natsu really is a badass! ~~!**

**i want to ask you, do you want more of the other couples moments or less? please answer by review :D  
**

**Again, wait for the next week, this week I have all exams so, see ya later :D!**

**With love! Review for me and tell me what you feel, think, want to say! Till next time, ja ne~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the new chapter, without more talk, please enjoy!**

**I DON"T OWN FT!**

**Chapter 6:-**

* * *

"You can do it!" Erza encouraged Lucy that was now trying to reach the piece of puzzle in her arm.

"One step Lucy and it will make 20 steps!" Gray shouted excitedly

There were her friends sitting with the pieces of puzzles in their hands. Lucy succeeds to get Juvia's, Jellal's, Cana's, Gray's, Levy's and Gajeel's.

Only the piece in Erza's hands kept.

But you know, it is already 3 days passed, Lucy was able to walk 10 steps without falling.

Lucy took a shaky step, trying to keep her composer without falling, if she take this, it would be 20 steps without falling!

Lucy thought that every step she took, the closer she will get to Natsu. That what kept her moving on, not to mention her friends were encouraging her. Their laughter, their smiles, their shouting and cheering was so relaxing to hear!

6 days passed and Lucy was able to walk more than 40 steps, she was so happy to be able to walk again.

It was the last night, and they chose to make a movie night.

They were all sitting in front of the TV while covering in blankets and pillows, there were drinks and popcorn. They were about to start the movie that Erza brought, but Cana stepped in, dragging Natsu with her.

"Natsu!" Lucy gasped as she turned to look at him, he just mumbled non-understandable words, he was angry and only god knows how Cana was able to drag him here, she had that devious smirk on her lips.

She pushed him to sit beside Lucy because there was no other place to sit on. Lucy blushed at how close they were, his arm was touching hers. She smiled softly. It is been so long since they sat together like that.

"Why are you crying?" Natsu whispered not wanting the others to know that he made her cry. They were so into the movie.

"I-It is just…" she mumbled as she rubbed her eyes, trying to get the tears away.

"I missed being that close to you…" Lucy whispered, not able to hold the tears.

Natsu were troubled by the girl who wouldn't stop crying, he cursed Cana for bringing him here, if she wasn't his childhood friend and knows everything about him, he wouldn't be here.

"I-It is okay, don't cry" he said patting her head, Lucy's eyes widened in surprise and blushed. There was a moment; they stared deeply in each other's eyes. Natsu's eyes held trouble and slight concern and Lucy's eyes held the sadness, tears, longing for her Natsu.

They didn't notice as their faces went closer, she really wanted to kiss him, to hold him near her, she missed him a lot, she missed his touch, tease and whispers.

She wanted him just like before. Natsu didn't know why he was leaning forward, why was he doing this while his girlfriend Lisanna was out there?

His hand rose to her cheek and motioned for her face to get closer, his other hand circled around her waist. There were only few millimeters between their lips and they can feel each other's breathes. Lucy's tears rolled down and slide on his hand.

He felt guilty for some reason, why was he doing this to her, he knows that he was in love with her and saw it with his own eyes, yet why won't he accept it?

Their lips touched ghostly and Natsu felt hesitation to kiss her.

Few seconds passed, and when they were about to kiss, they felt taps on their laps, they backed off, looking down, there was Happy siting on Natsu's lap and Plue on her lap.

Lucy turned to look at him, blushing furiously and noticed that Natsu had a slight pink on his cheeks. Sure the room was dark, but the TV lights helped her to see it. She immediately turned to look away, feeling her heart about to explode at any second.

'What is wrong with me? Why do I feel like this? I'm going crazy!' Natsu thought

Almost two hours passed and the movie was at it ending, the main character kissed his girl, making the girls blush, well except for Cana.

The movie ended but it was early to sleep.

"What will we do now?" asked Gray not wanting to sleep.

"I don't wanna' sleep yet" Gajeel mumbled and Jellal and Erza nodded.

"Hmmm, what do you think about playing truth or dare?" asked Cana with evil smile. Erza immediately nodded, Jellal couldn't refuse since the girl he loves accepted.

"Juvia in." Juvia said, thinking maybe someone will dare her or Gray to kiss each other. She blushed at her thoughts and Gray who noticed her sweat dropped.

"I… don't think I want to be in…" Gray said weakly trying to get up.

"Did you say something Gray?" Erza said with deep, dangerous tone that sent Gray shivers in fear.

"Aye! I'm in!" he shouted and Juvia exploded in happiness.

"Me and Gajeel in!" Levy announced, and sure her lover couldn't refuse.

"Erm… I don't know…" Lucy answered not sure, "Why Lucy? It will be so much fun!" Levy said excitedly.

"We can hook the two of you together," Cana whispered teasingly, poking Lucy's arm, and sure Lucy turned beat red.

"You are red Lucy." Gray said bluntly and Lucy turned even redder.

"What did Cana tell her?" asked Jellal and Erza smirked knowing what her friend told her.

"Not of your business." Levy replied, giggling cunningly.

"Count me in…" Lucy mumbled, very flustered.

"And Natsu, you don't have a choice." Cana said before Natsu can even answer. He sweat dropped but nodded. This girl knows a bunch of his embarrassing secrets, and the last thing he wants is to get Gray laugh at him.

"Yosh! Let's move to the bed room," Cana said as she picked her pillow and blanket. And so did the others.

They sat like a circle with 'Gray-Juvia-Gajeel-Levy-Jellal-Erza-Cana-Lucy-Natsu' on the covered with pillows floor.

Cana stood up then came back with three bottles of bear. All looked shocked at her, 'the heck did she get this from?!' they all thought.

"Now, my game, my rules. Any objections?!" Cana shouted with smirk on her face and threating voice. No one dared to protest, Cana was like the gossip girl, knows anything about you.

"N-no…" they all mumbled in defeat.

"Okay, everyone is allowed to ask one person a truth or dare, the other will answer by choosing one of them, after the dare is said or the truth, there is no backing away, okay?" Cana asked and they nodded.

"I have one more rule that would make it interesting." Cana said and you can feel the dark aura around her.

They all gulped, waiting for her dark ideas.

"If you didn't want to answer or do the truth or dare; the both who asked and will answer will drink a cup of bear, while the one who wouldn't answer says one of his/her secrets." Cana completed and all looked stunned at her, 'She is the devil herself!' they all thought at the same time.

Soon after, all accepted their fate and agreed to the rules and the game started.

"Jellal, truth or dare?" Cana asked him.

"Huh? Why me first?" he protest, "Well, their turn will come soon after you" Cana giggled.

"Okay, truth," Jellal sighed in defeat.

"So boring Jellal! I want dare!" Cana now complaint.

"It is his choice!" they all said at the same time, and Jellal smiled at them, or staying by his side.

"Okay! Now, tell me what way do think about Erza?" Cana said angrily but was satisfied to see Jellal blushing.

"R-Romantic way…?" it came as a question more than answer but that was enough to make Erza turn to the color of her hair.

"We all know!" the girls said in unison except for Erza, Gajeel smirked and Natsu and Gray grinned, Lucy couldn't help but giggle.

"HUH!" Jellal turned beat red from embarrassment, but chose to move on.

"Gray, truth or dare?" Jellal said calmly,

"Dare!" he replied excitedly.

"Then go kiss Juvia." Jellal announce out.

"Huh?" was Gray's only reaction. He turned to look at the blushing Juvia and he himself felt blood rush to his cheeks.

"Give me a drink!" he said and Cana chuckled, she pureed two cups and gave one for Gray and other for Juvia.

Juvia was so disappointed that she didn't mind to drink. She swallowed it with one shot, and she already felt dizzy a little, Juvia is the type to get drunk with one cup.

Gray looked surprised at her and disappointed at the same time, he too took the drink with one shot.

"Now tell us a secret" Cana clapped her hands, Gray felt dizzy because of the drink, it was so strong that it affected him so much.

"Hmmm, let's see… I once stepped to the bathroom accidently and saw Erza naked, but she didn't know" he said rather bluntly, earning him a smack on the head from an angry Jellal and Erza.

"Now, Natsu truth or dare?" Gray who ignored them asked.

"Dare," he answered in disinterest.

"I want you to hold Lucy for 30 seconds" he said and the girls giggled at his idea.

'Smart of you Gray!' they all thought, giving him a wink.

Natsu turned to the blushing Lucy, and slowly raising his hand and wrapped it around her, one hand sneaked through her hair and other wrapped around her back.

In the start he held her loosely but he didn't realize how tight his embrace had become.

For some reason, he liked her that close to him, her scent, her touch and her body pressing on his.

On the other hand, Lucy was wide eyes, and startled by how dearly he was holding her, she was blushing and her hand stayed limply by her sides.

She slowly sunk in his warm embrace and her hands moved on their own to wrap it around his neck, burying her face in the crock between his neck and shoulder, inhaling his scent, her tears slowly flow by.

Natsu noticed her crying, patted her head and smiled softly for some reason.

"Wooh~~ one minute passed" Gray said in surprise as he looked at his wrist clock.

"Leave them alone" Levy said, as she slapped Gray's arm.

"They look so cute together~~" Juvia chirped happily in her drunken state.

"sheeesh!" Cana glared at them.

"Gi hi." I think you know who is grinning.

Of course, Natsu and Lucy felt the awkwardness after hearing the conversation of their friends.

Natsu slowly pulled her away, and she avoided eye contact with him.

They turned to look at their friends and both were blushing madly.

Next was Cana's turn for a dare by Natsu, he asked her to drink a whole bottle of bear and she gladly did, shocking her friends.

"Now~~~ Next! Juvia I want you to make up with Gray!" Cana shouted and Juvia that was drunk without a word, jumped at Gray and kissed him deeply, Gray turned beat red but slowly kissing her soft lips sensibly.

"Get a room man!" Gajeel shouted making them burst in laughter and the love birds to turn even redder than Erza's hair if possible.

Next Juvia asked Erza a dare to confess her feeling for Jellal and Erza being Erza, drunk half of the bottle to not do the dare and Jellal did drunk one cup. Erza than told them a secret about her putting alcohol in Levy's drink, to get her drunk and make her confess for Gajeel.

Levy burst in anger and turned ten different shade of red. "I know now why you were so drunk that time," Gajeel nodded his head teasingly, earning him a slap on the arm.

Drunk Erza asked Gajeel a dare to say catchy line given by Juvia, and Gajeel being the man who can't stand alcohol, was forced to say that line to Levy.

"Your smile is like a s-shining sun in the morning, your touch i-is soft li-ike a feather…?" Gajeel raised an eye-brow as the room was felled with laughter, Gray was now rolling on the floor, Levy couldn't stop giggling and hitting blushing Gajeel's arm, Jellal hide behind Erza so he can laugh freely. Erza and Cana that were drunk, putted their hands over their mouth to muffle the laughter, Lucy on the other hand was laughing too, with surprisingly Natsu's enjoyment.

"I will show you!" Gajeel said blushing, "Now Levy! Tell me the most embarrassing secret you know!" Gajeel said after Levy chooses truth.

"Well…. Before I confess to you… I-I was stalking you…. All day…" Red Levy side in embarrassment; hiding behind Gajeel's hand, making him only grin at her and pat her head, the all in the room awe-ed them.

"The last one, Lucy!" Levy said after getting her composer back.

"Truth or dare?" she asked and Lucy answered with dare, because it would be fun.

"I dare you to go on a date with Natsu for a whole day tomorrow!" Levy said as she clapped her hand, and there was Natsu with wide eyes and stunned Lucy. She can't drink because the doctor said it is not good for her legs' injury and so was not good for Natsu.

'The heck!'

* * *

**End chapter 6! Wish you like it and it was fun to read.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think, so till next week, see ya~~~~**

**With love, thanks for the feedbacks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Now the reason behind ma delay for two weeks - - **

**I had a writer block.**

**I had a lot of exams and for the next week too.**

**I didn't have time to write all three of ma stories so I had to choose just two, well you can answer the poll on ma profile that will guarantee what story to update ^^ **

**And sorry I won't be able to update Bodyguard, and not sure if I can update Secret - -**

**And go on to the story~~**

**I DON"T OWN FT!**

**Regrets 7:-**

* * *

It is 6 pm and Natsu was now knocking on Lucy's door, he was waiting for her to get out but she sure taking her time, and Natsu's patience started to snap.

After about 15 minutes of waiting, Lucy stepped out, wearing a white sundress with sandals and a red ribbon around her neck.

She looked just beautiful. Well, not in Natsu's current mind sadly.

Lucy looked at him with flushed face and really shy glance, she was so cute.

Natsu only glared at her as he walked ahead of her, and Lucy just followed him.

They walked silently and Lucy felt so awkward, she looked sadly on her feet as she walked behind him, tears almost wild up in her eyes, he just acted carelessly, with his hands in his pockets. Not even looking at her.

They sat in a restaurant and Natsu asked her to ask for anything, she just ordered a cup of coffee and that is it.

Natsu's phone suddenly vibrates in his pocket, he took it out and looked at it, and his expressions immediately turned to murderous one. He stood up and walked out leaving a confused girl alone.

Natsu pressed the answer button and responded to the call.

"Dad," he greeted coldly.

"Natsu?" his father said from the other line….

Back to Lucy…

Lucy's tears slowly ran down her cheeks, she tried to talk to him, he ignored her, she tried to suggest a place to go, he just refused… she tried to make him look at her and how well she was prepared for their first date after a long time, but he just overlooked her, she tried her best, but it seems her best wasn't enough,

Who was she kidding, he can't remember her anymore, he forgot her, and all the time they spent together, all the memories of simple happiness and sadness.

Why can't he remember her? Why only her? She was supposed to be the most precious person to him, so why his mind erased her very existence?

Lucy couldn't help but feel depressed and miserable, her tears rolled down on her folded hands on her lap.

Even if she cried her heart out, he wouldn't notice, why?

Lucy silently stood up and walked hazy steps out of the restaurant; her vision was so blurry because of her tears and her body felt so weak, she felt like the world was spinning, for a moment she didn't notice she was in the middle of the street with a really loud horn that snapped her out of her so disheartening thoughts, she looked to her left and saw a truck about to hit her, she just stood paralyzed in her place, why wasn't she moving? She just couldn't, she was stiff in her place.

Natsu was having a fight with his parents, mostly his father,

"Don't show your face here! Don't come or I will-!" Natsu was shouting on the phone when he noticed Lucy walking slowly while spacing out, his eyes followed her every step and Natsu started to panic as he saw her walking the street with the lights still green, is she crazy! Natsu shoved the phone in his pocket as he ran in his full speed to her, he called her but she didn't seem to response to him, is she listening to him?!

Natsu saw the truck that was on it is way towards Lucy- his panicking started to grew as a vivid photos and confusing emotions started to appear in his head, he just wanted to reach her, the time seemed to go slower, the voices lower, and his movement to reduce speed.

Just when the truck was about to hit her, he grabbed her hand rather roughly and slammed her against his chest, panting and sweating…

"**I love you… so what about you?"**

"**I-I can't believe this… is this real, is what I'm hearing is true?!" **

For a moment, Natsu didn't let her go of her; he was staring straight with wide eyes, a few pictures of which probably his lost memory played with his mind.

Natsu's arms slowly loosened and was about to back off when he noticed the weight on his chest, he looked down to see Lucy panting with her face flushing and sweating.

He raised his hand to her forehead and spotted how burning she was, she has a fever, and a really bad one. He took off his jacket and putted it around her shoulder.

Natsu picked her up and walked her back to her apartment.

"W-why… you care that much…?" she asked him weakly, while he was walking her home.

"Just shut up," he muttered rudely and that only made Lucy blush, that was Natsu's way of ignoring embarrassing questions.

After Natsu got her to her apartment, he putted her down on her bed and got her a towel and cold water and some medicine that was in her first aid.

Natsu was about to leave when Lucy grabbed the sleeve of his jacket, he turned to look at her confusingly and she only looked at him with pleading eyes…

"Don't leave… not yet…" she begged, tears brought up in her eyes.

Natsu couldn't help but sigh and turns around, "So what else you want?" he asked her tiredly as he grabbed a chair and sat on it. It was already too late, 11 pm.

"I want to sleep on your lap…" she rather blurted out, and blushed soon after, did she really ask that?!

"What made you believe that I will agree to this?" he raised an eye brow.

"Well… no harm in trying…" she laughed weakly.

"I just used to sleep on your lap when I get sick, you would stay to take good care of me all day till I get well, and I did the same, you were always sleeping on my lap when you get sick…" she said smiling, but with a sad look in her eyes, getting back her memories with him.

Natsu sighed as he got up from his chair wordlessly, lift up the blanket and got under it, he patted his lap motioning for her to put her head, that only made her blush so red.

She shyly lifted her head weakly and carefully resting it on his lap… "So warm…" she mumbled as she snuggled close to him, Natsu kept staring at her peaceful sleepy face, he couldn't help but like how close she was to him, she looked so beautiful, just like an angel.

"**Natsu, I'm going to die~~" Lucy whined, sleeping under tons of blankets.**

**Natsu walked to her with another wet towel, he smirked at her as he kneeled in front of her, he poked her forehead teasingly, "It is just flu, nothing gonna' happen, tomorrow you will wake up all so good" he smiled at her as he putted the towel on her burning forehead.**

"**Then let me sleep on your lap~" she asked him childishly pouting cutely.**

"**Why not?" and so Natsu crawled to her bed.**

Natsu couldn't endure the dizziness as he felt the room spinning; Lucy was in fast sleep, so she didn't notice him.

He rested his head back on the head board of the bed, he covered his eyes with his hand, soon this pain will all disappear…

The next morning…

Lucy slowly opened her eyes to meet a sleepy face above her, she immediately blushed as she stared at his face, and he will have back ache for sure… Lucy thought.

She raised her hand and started touching his features, he was so handsome, soft hair despite its spiky form, warm lips and so gentle one, a deep black eyes, that can make you blush by its stares… a nose that surprisingly have a sense of smelling extraordinarily, hands that can be the most tender with its touches… a well build body, a toned chest that was the most comfortable when she rests her body on it, he would hug her so dearly… he was all in all… a charming prince.

Lucy stared at him with tears running down her face, a trembling lips and really sorrow look… why can't she have him back to her… is her love not enough… was she weird… was she ugly… did she have any mistake in her?

She didn't notice as Natsu opened his eyes slowly and yawned, she was still on his lap; his hand was on her back since she was sleeping on her tummy.

He saw her tears running and that look of someone is being tortured. He couldn't help the guilt that he felt… he was the reason, the very cause of it… and somehow that pained him, but he didn't show it.

His hand slowly moved and wiped her tears, she stared at him in surprise as his fingers kept moving back and forth tenderly, that only made her crying more…

"Stop it already…" he said with such a tender voice but rude way… that was just enough for her.

She smiled at him as she sat up, "Why you care that much?" she asked him again, her smile weakened.

Natsu seemed to think about a right answer as he got up from the bed and stretches, he wore his jacket and got ready in silence, Lucy's heart seems to drop by every little step he took… why won't he answer? Her eyes start to water again.

"I…" he took a breath to get her attention, "I just can't give an answer right now…" he said with low voice, close to whisper, not facing her.

"Why?!" she said louder, wanting an answer from him.

"Because I don't know!" he shouted irritably and turned to look at her with troubled look. Lucy just looked confused at him.

"I in the current state, don't like you, but my old self does, it is like we are a different persons, sometimes his feelings disturb me, and I don't know… I just don't know! To take his feelings or mine." he said really upset and Lucy didn't know how to take this, she stared at him as he walked to the door…

"I will wait… I will work harder, even if my best is not enough, I will get you to love me just like the old times… I will get you back…" she lastly said as he left her apartment.

Lucy looked at the calendar and noticed a mentioned date that was circled in red line and a small heart shape. It was tomorrow.

His birthday-!

* * *

**End chapter 7! Wish you like it…**

**Well, the story will get interesting in the next chapter; I made a really big twist! "Evil smirk"**

**Tune it ne? :D**

**Till next week hopefully~~ see ya~!**

**REVIEW MINNA~!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry again for ma lateness and really I didn't have time, wish you like this!**

**I DON"T OWN FT!**

**Chapter 8:-**

* * *

Lucy took her jacket and wore it then dashed out the house; she has to buy a gift for him as fast as possible!

Lucy walked the street in the cold weather looking for something, but nothing came to mind.

Lucy got her phone out and called for Cana, "Hello,"

"Yo Lucy, whatsup'?" Cana greeted casually from the other line.

"Hi Cana, I just need a favor…" Lucy mumbled shyly.

"Go ahead," Cana replied.

"Want you to come with me out to find a gift for Natsu since his birthday is tomorrow" Lucy said and Cana chuckled.

"Sure thing, actually, Erza and Levy are out to buy gift already" Cana said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lucy frowned.

"Well, no harm now, let's go!" Cana shut the phone.

"I didn't tell her where to meet…" Lucy mumbled as she wrote a message to Cana telling her where to find her.

Lucy walked the street looking at the stores, nothing grabbed her attention, there was nothing special to give him; she sighed as she sat in a café that Cana will come to.

"Yo Lucy!" Cana grinned as she waved her hand and Lucy smiled at her as she waved to her too.

Cana sat opposite of her, "So, found anything?" Cana asked and Lucy frowned and shook her head.

"Nothing at all," Lucy sighed.

"Don't worry; by the way, is it okay for you to walk with your feet?" Cana asked her worriedly, and Lucy smiled and waved her hands.

"It is okay as long as I don't run and hurt them," Lucy reassured her.

Cana smiled as she got up, "Let's go then, we have to find the best gift ever!" Cana threw a fist in the air.

Two hours later,

"I can't believe these whole shops don't have a single damned good gift!" Cana said really frustrated.

"What am I going to give him?" Lucy said in depression as she sulked down.

"By the way Cana, what are you going to give him?" Lucy asked her brunette friend.

"Well, I brought him a sake!" she said cheerfully and Lucy really wanted to face-palm, but that was Cana we are talking about, she smiled as she looked to the shop that she passed by, it immediately grabbed her attention, she came back and Cana followed confused at her friend.

She looked at the shop that Lucy got in, it was for motorcycles, 'I see' Cana smirked.

"Woah they are so cool," Lucy looked with sparkling eyes at all the motorcycles' accessories, they were so damn amazing, and there was a section for B-boys' stuff.

"I think Natsu will like this since he has a motorcycle that he always rides." Lucy told Cana.

Lucy looked at the helmets; she smiled sadly at the memories with her and the old Natsu.

"**Hop on!" Natsu threw her a helmet that she managed to catch.**

"**No way! I'm not gonna' ride this dangerous thing!" Lucy protest as she held the helmet to her chest.**

"**Not gonna' trust me?" he asked her as he offered a hand for her with a sweet smile on his face.**

**Lucy blushed as she looked at his gloved hand; she took his hand with hesitation as she walked to him.**

**Natsu looked down at her as he took the helmet in her hand, he bent down and gave her a kiss on the lips before putting it on her head, of course the girl was beat red.**

**Natsu helped her to jump on it and sat behind him.**

"**Hold tight," he said as he flipped the switch that made a scary noise for her.**

**Lucy immediately held tight around his waist, Natsu smirked as he drove in full speed in the night through the streets.**

**And sure the ride wasn't bad at all with him that close to her.**

That was after they started dating in two months. It was an amazing memory to remember.

"Lucy, Lucy can you hear me~~" Cana waved her hand in front of Lucy's face, who was spacing out.

"Huh? Yeah… sorry" Lucy smiled weakly.

Lucy ended up buying a black helmet with dark red laced lines and a fire drowned on it, it was so cool, and bought a rings, a black once with thin red lines on them, they were so classy.

It was already down when Lucy's feet started to hurt.

Lucy and Cana arrived at Lucy's apartment and got in, soon after Cana left and Lucy felt so tired so she went to sleep.

The next day, Lucy got a call telling her to go to Erza's apartment that there Natsu's birthday party would be held.

Lucy went there after getting ready and wearing a beautiful white dress with long red boots and red scarf with her hair down, she looked so adorable.

The first she got in she saw the mess and noises. There was a loud music playing and a disco lights hanging on the roof, a lot of balloons in different shapes and colors and a big 'happy birthday' written on the wall in bright colors.

"Hi Lucy," Erza greeted as she passed by Lucy; carrying boxes in her arms.

"Oh, Lucy arrived!" Cana shouted letting all knows she is here. Lucy closed the door and got in.

"Any help?" Lucy asked Levy who was arranging the table.

"Gray, throw the garbage out please," Juvia ordered as she came with a set of dished and putted them on the table, "Hi Lucy," she smiled and Lucy greeted back.

"Why do I have to do this for that bastard birthday?" Gray cursed as he got out with three bags of garbage.

"You are his friend that is why." Jellal said as he sat down on a couch, blowing balloons.

"And by the way this job a girl should do," Jellal looked at all the balloons he has to get them as fat as possible.

"Talk about yourself, look at me." Gajeel said in a pissed off tone as he kept on washing the dishes.

"We can't do the entire job alone that's why!" Levy shouted at them.

"Hurry up; Natsu will be here in ten minutes!" Erza said as she just closed a phone from Natsu telling her he would be here in ten minutes.

Lucy can see the place go on rampage, Jellal blowing balloons really fast, Gajeel getting the fruits on the table, Cana bringing the wine and beer on the table, Juvia and Levy arranging the gifts together, Erza choosing the song to play and lastly, Gray brought the cake and putted it on the table besides all the food and pizza, sweets and drinks.

Erza kept the door slightly open so Natsu can get in; they stood like 'Erza-Jellal-Cana-Lucy-Juvia-Gray -Levy-Gajeel'

Each one of them held two balloons written on it 'happy birthday' only Lucy who was in the middle held a red one with heart shape and love on it.

Before Lucy could protest the door opened and the music played.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they shouted in unison with grins, laughs giggles and chuckles.

Natsu's shocked and surprised expression was priceless; it was a big success for them. Erza grabbed Natsu and putted him in the middle besides Lucy and put the camera on self-timer.

She ran to her place, Cana shook a bottle of beer than opened it making it burst, surprised, Levy grabbed Gajeels's arm, Juvia jumped on Gray who gladly accepted her in his arms, Jellal putted his arm around Erza making her blush and look at him nervously, Lucy between all the mess, held Natsu's arm who looked surprised at her, she turned to the camera and grinned and the photo been taken with only Lucy between the mess looking at it.

The party was pretty much amazing with all the fun, they danced together with the music and disco lights, Natsu sliced the cake, Cana got them drunk and they took a bunch of photos, Cana gave the sake as a present for Natsu, Gray got him a ball, Gajeel a hat, Juvia a wristwatch, Levy a book, Erza an album with lots of photos together and Jellal a shirt with their best football team.

Lastly it was Lucy, she offered him his present, and she looked nervously as he started ripping the covers, he opened the box to see the helmet and the rings, and he has to admit that it is pretty much was to his liking.

He smiled and looked up at her, "Thanks, I like it" he said and didn't know how much these words meant to her, she blushed slightly and smiled.

"Thanks god, I was so afraid that you wouldn't like it" she sighed in relief.

The party ended up by ten at night, by the time all of them were drunk, Natsu wasn't that much drunk since the doctor forbidden him from drinking and Lucy ended up with only juices.

"Natsu~~~ take care of Lucy!" Erza said drunkenly with threatening tone as she fell back on Jellal's lap, who found the drunkenness a chance to make out with her.

Juvia and Gray already left and god know what are they gonna' do with their drunkenness.

Cana was now lying on the couch with a smug face and bottle of beer in her hand.

Levy and Gajeel took Erza's room to sleep since Gajeel can't drive now.

"So we are the only survivors…" Lucy sweat dropped at the view in front of her, her eyes rested on Erza and Jellal and immediately blushed to see Jellal taking off Erza's shirt, but was surprised at the warm hand that covered her eyes and the other that turned her around, she blushed as Natsu lift his hand, she looked up at him and couldn't help blush more at the relaxed look on his face, his black onyx eyes, hot features, she really wanted to kiss him, she wanted to say that she loved him a lot, but couldn't, she looked down as Natsu walked and she followed in silence.

Natsu couldn't drive his motorcycle since he felt a little dizzy so he left it by Erza's apartment.

They took a taxi and arrived by their apartment in silent.

'I really want to tell him how I love him… it is his birthday…' Lucy frowned as she looked at her feet and walked to her apartment opposite of Natsu's, Natsu waited for her to get in first before getting in too.

Lucy sat on her bed, tears falling on her hands, she felt so frustrated, and so raged inside; she wants him to acknowledge her offers, her hard working.

'It is his birthday, I need to tell him!' Lucy wore her jacket and dashed out of her apartment, running on her feet, she fell halfway with her knees in so much pain, but she has to tell him, she forced herself to stand up and ran again, all for her love, for him.

With Natsu.

Natsu sat on his bed with blank expressions, then a sad look drowned on his face, he will leave, and tomorrow… his father called, telling him that he will get him back, at first he refused, but his little sister Wendy on the verge of death, he didn't see her in years and he sure missed her a lot, he don't want her to leave him, she was the only one in his family that he loves, but on top of that his father has arranged a marriage for him and Lisanna, he should be happy, he loves Lisanna right? He wanted her so badly that it was the reason behind his running out of his house, well, 'palace'

That day he asked his family to marry her, but his parents refused, telling him that they already choose a girl for him that leaded to an argument and not like the normal once it ended up with a hell of a fight and him running from home and leaving Lisanna.

But right now, he should be happy, but why was he feeling that uneasy, 'Don't tell me because I don't want to leave Lucy… impossible! I can't love her! I hate her! I despite her, I don't want her…. The heck with these feelings!' Natsu raffled his pink messy hair in frustration.

I have to get ready for tomorrow; I don't think that I would be taking anything from here, maybe some clothes… and her gift.

Suddenly Natsu's door been ringing, he looked at the clock, it is almost midnight, he walked to the door and opened it to see Lucy panting heavily with a pained look, she immediately fell to her knees, Natsu as a reaction, caught her before she falls, "I can't stand anymore…" she breathed out forcing a reassuring smile that Natsu didn't buy.

"The doctor said that you can't ran so why you did!?" he shouted angrily at her, Lucy looked with shakily wide eyes at him, 'Is he concerned about me?'

Lucy smiled softly that caught Natsu off guard and blushed slightly at her closeness.

"You truly care… thank you…" Lucy whispered and Natsu looked to the side.

"Not really." He replied rudely making Lucy giggle.

"So why did you come here and even running?" he raised an eye brow at her.

"I came to tell you my feelings, Natsu Dragneel, I really, truly and surely love you, even if you changed that doesn't matter, I will always love you." Lucy said and Natsu's eyes softened for a moment but got back to its stern look just as it came.

"Not yet, I still don't love you, I would say that I can accept you as a friend but as a girlfriend, sorry I can't" he said coldly as he picked her on his back.

Lucy was silent for the whole walk to her apartment, only a light sobs and few tears that fell on Natsu's neck and shoulder.

Natsu felt the guilt eating him up and a sincere sad look showed in his eyes.

He left her on her bed and walked away not looking back at her.

'I love you too, but it is too late, because I'm leaving Luce…'

After an hour, Lucy heard a knock on the door; she looked up at it with buffy red eyes.

'Natsu?' Lucy walked with shaky steps to the door and opened it to be immediately hugged by a blonde teenager.

He hugged her really tight and pushed her close to him. Lucy was standing stunned with her brain not cooperating with her.

"I came to get you back, I missed you a lot sister!"

'Huh?'

* * *

**End chapter 8, so how would you like it? Good or bad?**

**Now we have Sting drowned to the picture! It is getting interesting kyaa~~ and Natsu is leaving too ! **

**Well, this chapter is supposed to be published one week ago, but I got scolded by dad and he took ma laptop and so… you get it *sigh***

**Till next week hopefully,** **if I have time! See ya~~~!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
